Good Enough Together
by anotherweasley
Summary: Post "Underneath." John stops by Monica's apartment.


Good Enough Together  
By: Olivia  
  
Georgetown  
Washington, D.C.  
Residence of Monica Reyes  
  
  
Monica was folding laundry when she heard a knock at the door. She looked out the peephole and seeing whom it was she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, John. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. It was a pretty nasty fall you took. But if I called at a bad time..."  
  
"No, it's not a bad time. Come on in," said Monica with a smile at John's thoughtfulness as she stepped back and allowed him into her apartment. She closed the door behind him as he sat down on her sofa. "Thanks for checking on me."  
  
"What are partners for...," said John as Monica went to stop her the music on her stereo. "What are you listening too?"  
  
Monica sat down at the other end of the sofa leaving a more comfortable space between them for John. "Cowboy Mouth."  
  
"Doesn't sound like country music."  
  
"It's not," said Monica with a slight chuckle. "They're a New Orleans rock and roll band."  
  
"Ah."  
  
As much as Monica was warmed by the thought of John's concern over her well being, she sensed there was another more overriding reason for his visit. And for some reason, she didn't think she was going to like was she was about to hear so she tried to delay the inevitable. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
John declined so Monica, confused as to the real purpose for his visit, folded her legs underneath her on the sofa and asked, "So how's the neck?"  
  
John absently rubbed the bandage on his neck. The doctors had fixed him up well. Said there shouldn't be any scars-at least no visible ones anyway. "Fine, just fine."  
  
An awkward silence filled the space between them. John was still holding back whatever brought him to her doorstep this night.   
  
  
Finally John broke the silence. "I just wanted to say thank you for last night. What with everything going on and me not sleeping for a day or two... I was hard on you and I'm sorry. You helped me out there, saved my life..."  
  
"I understand this case was very important to you and you feel betrayed by your old partner. And as for me saving your life, you would have done the same for me."  
  
"Yes, I know, but this case made me realize something which I've been ignoring for awhile..."  
  
Monica stopped breathing.  
  
"I don't think I'm cut out for this job," said John.  
  
Monica resumed breathing and regrouped her thoughts. "This case makes you think that you're not qualified to investigate X-Files? You're wrong, John. Your skepticism makes you the perfect person for this job. What was it you told me Mulder said to you? He said that your credibility is what this office needs. You make certain things are done by the book and through. You don't finish with a case until you're sure you've done everything you can. You're a good investigator, John."  
  
"Weren't you the one who told me that my conventional methods and thinking were good enough for this case but might not be for the next? You were right."  
  
Monica unconsciously reached out and put her hand on John's arm, which did not go unnoticed by him. "Hey, just because I said..."  
  
"And I told you, Monica, that if the day came when meat and potatoes police work doesn't cut it, I didn't know what I was going to do. I was assigned to the X-Files to find Agent Mulder. Period. It seemed simple enough at the time and I did find him, but.... I just don't know what I'm still doing here when I'm obviously not qualified."  
  
Monica was anxious to ease John's pain and was sorry at her previous careless words having no idea of this effect on him. She wanted to help him understand. "John, has Dana ever spoken to you about working cases with Mulder?"  
  
John was confused about where Monica was going with this. "Not really. Not unless it was an old X-File that had some kind of bearing on a current case. Why?"  
  
"No, I mean did she ever talk to you about what it was like to work *with* Mulder?"  
  
John thought for a moment. "I don't think so. She's a rather private person."  
  
"I know, but she was talking to me once about it, shortly after we got the news that Mulder might be dead. She said it always amazed her how two such opposite people as herself and Mulder ever survived in that basement office for seven years as skeptic and believer. On practically every case they each argued passionately in defense of their own point of view and yet they realized they couldn't have survived without each other. Dana knew she needed Mulder to come up with unconventional theories and Mulder knew he needed Dana to prove or disprove his theories scientifically. And look at all they've accomplished. Sure they might not have gotten proof of alien conspiracies and the paranormal, but they have solved cases. They have saved people's lives and put killers away."  
  
John turned to face Monica and smiled quietly mulling over her words. "So you're hear to come up with unconventional theories since my mind doesn't work that way..."  
  
"And you're here to keep me grounded. I know you think I'm a few cents short of a dollar most of the time," said Monica returning his smile.  
  
John opened his mouth to protest this picture of his partner, but Monica just laughed. "It's okay. I know. I'm use to being on the outside, even if I am in the most open-minded office of the Bureau."  
  
John put his hand over hers that had been unconsciously resting on his arm. "You're not alone, Monica."  
  
Monica smiled broadly. "I know and that's the point. Together we make this work-so don't you go quitting on me. This is my dream job and I'm not about to lose you."  
  
John just smiled warmly at her. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, which broke the moment.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said John as he got up and went to open the door. He gave his thanks to the man at the door as he took a brown box with holes on its sides. John then closed the door and put the box on Monica's coffee table in front of the sofa.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open it?" asked John with a mischievous grin.   
  
Monica gave him a confused and apprehensive look as she opened the box. "Oh, John, she said when she saw what was inside. She reached in a pulled out a sleeping puppy. It looked liked a beagle as far as she could tell. "Oh, John, he's adorable." Monica gently laid the puppy in her lap.  
  
"I guess that means you'll be keeping him," said John smiling. John looked at his watch. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. "Well I'd better be going. We've got a full day tomorrow."  
  
Monica placed the sleeping puppy back in the box and walked John to the door. She opened it for him. "Thank you for the puppy."  
  
John leaned in close to Monica's face and said, "I know I'm not the easiest person to um...work with, but I just wanted you to know that you're a dog person too." And with that he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left.  
  
A stunned Monica could only watch him as he walked down the hall way and then turned a corner. Monica closed her apartment door. She couldn't stop smiling even after she closed the door, and for a while after that.  
  
The End  
  
"Cause the mysterious beyond our reach are firmly in our grasp/Anything is possible/The secret to your wisdom is the oneness in your soul."-Cowboy Mouth-"So Sad About Me"  
  
"I feel something you always said was there."-Cowboy Mouth-"Take It Out On Me"  
  
"I came out of the darkness/From the valley of my heart/You took me for a ride lit me up inside and healed my broken parts...You've got me believing that for me you'd walk the line...If the job is yours to save me then the cross is mine to bear/And I'm glad that you have found me for the love that we both share/You've got me believing that for me you'd make a stand/You're the light of my salvation/Don't let me slip away."-Cowboy Mouth-"Turn Me On" 


End file.
